Twilight from Edwards point of veiw
by feet
Summary: I have roughly started where Midnight Sun finishes. This is Twilight from Edwards point of view. I hope to finish it, but I would love to hear peoples ideas and views so please give me feedback so I can improve my writing skills, Thanks.
1. Chapter 3

Rosalie

Having left Bella at home, and with the thought of seeing her soon, after I had spoken to Rosalie and saved my Austin Martin from a violent death, I was happy. I sped home quickly. I wasn't looking forward to the confrontation which would follow, but the thought of seeing Bella so soon keep my foot hard on the accelerator.

As I started down the drive, I could hear Rosalie furiously pacing around up stairs. Emmet was with her trying to calm her down. However she just thought he was as annoying, and useless as a fly. I could hear that everyone was tense, this made me feel guilty, I knew I should have told them, but as things often happened when Bella was round my admission just slipped out before I could stop it.

I pulled up outside and stepped in through the front door. Carlisle was there to meet me, with Esme close behind.

"Dining room, quickly, you have some explaining to do." I didn't think Carlisle was angry, he just wanted to get the it sorted out quickly before Rosalie did something she might regret later. As we walked in and took our seats, I could hear Alice and Jasper floating in from outside, they came and sat down, Alice on the other side of Esme and Jasper next her. Emmet was trying to persuading Rosalie to calm down before they came down. However I could hear her fly down the stairs and into the dining room.

As she burst in through the door she shouted. "Why, Why did you tell her," She was furious at me. The only reason she didn't have me in a strangle hold was because Emmet was there with his hand on her shoulder, he was cross too but he wanted to hear my reasons for telling her before he tried to kill me.

"I love her." It came out before I could stop it. Now they are going to think I am an idiot. "I don't know why I told her, I just feel able to talk to her."

"You could have talked to us; we are a family; that is what family's do they talk to each other. They don't go telling their latest fling all the secrets that could force us to leave the state."

"Latest fling; what you think she is?" I was mad now; I stood up to face her. I had been alone for nearly a century and Rosalie thought Bella was my fling. I wasn't like some adolescent teenager who had flings. That just wasn't me. I knew Bella was the one. "Do you not know me at all Rosalie? Do you think that little of me, that I would tell her if I wasn't serious about her. This would affect me too you know."

Emmet came in like the peace keeper.

"Edward, she didn't mean it like that. She just meant it would have been nice if you had told us what you were going to do before you did it, then we could have been prepared."

"I know in an ideal world that is what I would have done. But it just happened. It seemed like the right thing to say at the time. She is smart she would have figured it out. The only difference is that I asked her to tell me what she was thinking rather than her keeping quiet, or running the idea past one of her other friends." Ok the beginning of that sounded like the adolescent teenager I was trying to avoid, but hopefully they will see what I was getting at.

"He has a point. With her being a black out on the thoughts situation it was better she confided in him, than anyone else. But you still should have told us if you were going to let her know." Emmet insisted.

"I still think it is too risky, it is because of the thoughts thing that I think she shouldn't have been told. We will never know until it is too late if she is going to tell. Also Edward doesn't know what she is really thinking. He has to believe what she says, and I personally don't trust her."

"You will never trust her, because you are jealous that I find a mortal more attractive than you." I think from her expression I had hit the nail on the head. She exploded.

"Jealous, jealous, you think I am jealous of her, I could snap her like a twig and then enjoy the best drink to date. I stepped closer. I could feel the mood in the room changing; Jasper was trying to calm everyone down, however he would have to work a lot harder if he hoped to succeed this time.

"You wouldn't," I spat. At this point Carlisle stood up and put his arm on my shoulder, I decided it was time to accept Jaspers calming influence as it was time to get the discussion under control before one of us lost it.

"No she wouldn't," Carlisle confirmed. "We should just be happy that Edward has found someone he loves." He turned to me. "I know it can't have been easy for you being alone all these years…" He was cut off by Rosalie.

"If he wasn't so picky he could have been happy years ago. First I wasn't good enough, then Tanya."

"It wasn't a case of being picky," how could she think I was picky, it wasn't like choosing a puppy, it was falling in love. "I just…" How could I put this politely? "I just didn't have that connection with either of you. Not the connection I have with Bella."

"Rosalie, as far as Alice can see the arrangement will work out well. Can't you just be happy that Edward has found someone, like you found Emmet?" That seemed to do the trick. Remind Rosalie of her love for Emmet and instantly the anger in her eyes vanished. That was the thing about vampires when we find some one to love, we love them passionately. That was my worry; I hoped I could tame that passion so I wouldn't harm Bella.

"I won't be happy about it, but as long as Alice keeps a close eye on the situation and lets us know as soon as it may change, then I suppose I could be polite, and save the Austin Martin." Yes! I thought break through.

"Thank you Rosalie. That is all I want from you, and thanks Carlisle and everyone for accepting Bella into the family, you can't begin to imagine how great this makes me feel."

As I started to leave the room, I could hear Alice quietly humming the wedding march, I smiled to myself.

"Do you really see that happening," I could hear Esme excitedly asking Alice. She grinned. "I do hope it works out well for them."

With that I was out of the door and running. I ran to the meadow. I loved it here; I lay down under the stars and looked up. I imagined doing this with Bella, I was sure she would like it. Who doesn't like looking up into the black sky filled with tiny bright pin pricks. In Forks this was a magical time because usually the sky would be filled with clouds, and all you could see is the moon, if you are lucky. The sky was obviously clearing for tomorrow which Alice was sure would be a clear sunny day. I wasn't sure how long I lay there, I lost my self, but it must have been a long time because I could tell that the sky was a shade lighter. I jogged home, I still had a few hours before the sun rose properly but I needed to change before I arrived at Bella.


	2. Chapter 1

The Meeting

Bella had accepted everything I had shown her so well, and Alice was sure that she and Bella would be great friends. What could go wrong when Bella met the family? Rosie was still furious, with the fact that I has let our secret out and revealed to Bella that we were vampires, however the Austin Martin was thankfully still in one piece and undamaged. What could I do except tell her, I was in love, I admitted it freely, I was 120% in love. I wanted this meeting to go well. If Rosie could keep civil or out of the way, I didn't mind which, and Jasper keeps his thirst under control, which I am sure he would, then everything would be fine.

I had agreed to meet Bella early that morning at her dad's house. I wished she would tell him that I was her boyfriend; that still felt strange when I think about it, then I could pick her up and she wouldn't have to drive that terrible truck. I know she loves it but I would feel much happier if I could drive her. I did however enjoy the run to her house. Running made me feel free and I could be myself. This was a great way to start the day, considering I could be my self with Bella too and that just made me feel brilliant. I set off early and took the long route through the forest. When I arrived at her house, her dad was still home so I jumped up the tree near her bedroom window so I could watch Bella as she woke.

I wouldn't be too freaky, (well except for being a vampire), I just enjoyed seeing her in a morning. I would keep my self occupied while she changed, and then join her for breakfast. I could hear her dad was happy about his fishing trip. I hoped for his sake that he caught lots of fish. I can't see the point in fishing with a line, humans spent all day just to come back with 5-10 fish, it really didn't seem worth all the effort. At least he wasn't one of those that put all the fish back, which really didn't make sense. I suppose it was relaxing, I laughed to myself, catching a mountain lion was a much better way of relaxing for me, I guess that was how different we were.

I don't think I could ever get over how cute Bella looked in a morning; her hair fanned out over her pillow as she was asleep. When she sat up it fell down her back, sticking out at the ends. Her face looked pinker as she woke and she blinked faster and more often, her cheeks had slight crease marks where she had been lying on her side and the pillow caused marks on her face. How ever by the time she was up and looking in the mirror her face was back to normal, un-creased and pale. At this point she brushed her fingers thought her hair trying to flatten it before washing and showering. This was then my queue to busy myself before I met her for breakfast. How I wish I could be the one to flatten her hair in the morning. Since the kiss, I know I can control myself; I just have to be careful. But I don't think it would be right or correct if I stayed over, with her knowing, to watch her sleep until she told her dad about us. Until then I would have to be content with watching her through glass.

I jumped down from the tree and knocked on the front door. I could hear her hurrying down the stairs with her heart racing, just as she got to the bottom of the stairs I heard her falter, she must have got her legs tied up. I smiled to myself as she walked carefully and slowly to the door to greet me.

"Hey Edward." Would I ever get tired of that smile? The short answer was no, never. I wished I could pick her up, and swing her round; no, keep control. She held the door for me and I walked through into the kitchen.

"Sleep well?" I asked knowing full well from they way she tossed and turned during the night it wasn't as peaceful as usual.

"It was ok," she didn't fool me, I gave her one of those looks, "ok," she said "I am a bit nervous; about meeting the family," she continued. That was better, if I couldn't hear her thoughts I needed her to answer me honestly, otherwise how could I help?

She busied herself with getting her cereal for breakfast. So I sat at the table to wait. At least she wasn't cooking anything. I couldn't stand the smell, not that her cooking was bad, well I don't think it was. Her dad always seemed happy with it, or happy when he ate, but that could just be because he was happy to see Bella, I could never be sure.

Once she had tidied up we headed off to the truck. I jumped in the drivers' seat, I couldn't see there would be a problem with speed in this old truck, I don't think it could do past 60 mph, which would suit Bella. I know I scared her with my driving, but it wasn't like I was going to crash, my reactions are so quick, it is nearly impossible, but she didn't seem convinced when I told her that.

As we headed out of town I could feel her pulse quickening again. I think if I had a pulse mine would be quicker now too. I wasn't nervous, well I was… I knew she would like everyone and I knew everyone, except Rosie liked her, but it was nerve-racking waiting for the introductions.

The journey seemed to take forever in her old truck but eventually we got to the forest and the track that would lead to our house. It was great to leave the forest and enter the meadow, suddenly you could see the sky again and on a nice summers day – not that we had many of those in Forks, hence why we could stay there – I could come out into the meadow and enjoy the sun on my skin. I pulled up in front of the house, to a bombardment of thoughts.

_"See I said it was an old truck,"_ Rosie was saying to Esme. Esme just thought it was quaint and thought she would like Bella more because of it. Rosie however thought it was another floor in her character.

I could hear them all lining up just through the door way, I hoped they were looking natural, I know Bella was accepting everything brilliantly but I didn't want her scaring off now.

I wish I knew what she was thinking right now, but I didn't so I would have to ask.

"So what do you think?" waving my hand aimlessly in front of me, id seen people doing on the TV so I hoped it was having the right effect.

"Wow, it has a certain charm, it is not quite what I imagined" she said looking at the living room with the long glass side facing the meadow.

"Shall we continue, I think they are all waiting for us."

"Yes, quick before I change my mind," she said I knew the nerve were getting to her, so I hopped out and before she could blink I had her door open for her. I held out my hand, I am not sure if a cold hand is much reassurance but I hoped that she would understand the gesture. She did, well she accepted my hand, her palm was all clammy, never mind it would be over soon, I thought.

I opened the door and lead her through. How embarrassing they were all stood there with Carlisle at the head. They all stepped forward to introduce them selves, formally, well all except Alice, who floated forward as she always does.

Stage one went well, Rosalie was polite, strained but polite, which is strange considering Jasper was there spreading good will, that meant Rosalie's feelings were still very clear; I was in big bother.

I took Bella upstairs, it was easier to shut out my family's thoughts up here, and also it gave Bella the chance to look around and hopefully get more comfortable. I wanted Bella to feel welcome and happy; I knew that Alice was sure that with a bit of time that would happen. But I could also hear the strained thoughts of Rosalie, and I knew that Emmet would side with Rosalie, however I was sure he would try and make an effort to be nice and welcoming, it was the way we were brought up. Carlisle enforced on us good manners and with a role model like him and Esme how could you not follow.

Bella's voice broke through my thoughts.

"No bed?" She sounded surprise. Oups, I had forgotten to tell her that I didn't sleep.

"No," I looked sheepishly, "We don't sleep, never; I have forgotten what sleep feels like."

"So what do you do during the night then?" Bella asked. Was this the time to come clean about watching her or would that freak her out too much. Maybe I will just drop it in as an after thought and she won't think too much of it.

"I read, listen and play music, go hunting, or recently I have been better acquainting myself with human qualities." Maybe she will miss what I was really meaning.

"You've been watching me sleeping," She glared accusingly. There she goes again, much more intelligent than I give her credit.

"It fascinates me," I admitted, this was no lie. Watching Bella sleep was one of my favourite things to do, she looked so cute and vulnerable, well she looked like that most of the time anyway, but when she was asleep the qualities were more apparent. She didn't say much on the subject after that. I wish I knew what she was thinking, did she think of me as a creep or did she find that romantic. I liked to think of myself has her guardian angel, well apart from the halo or wings.

I guided her back through the house and out the back. I was going to take her to my favourite spot, which was a small clearing in the trees a few miles from the house, on a day like today the sun would be streaming in and this was the perfect place for Bella to see what I was really like.


	3. Chapter 2

Revelations

"Hold on, you may want to shut your eyes," I said, as I pulled her onto my back.

"Why, what is happening, where are we going?" She always asks too many questions when she is nervous.

"I am taking you to a place so you can see what I am really like, but it is a few miles from here and I thought I would give you a ride, it will be quicker that way."

"Ummm… Ok." She looked and sounded very nervous.

"Nothing bad is going to happen to you I promise as long as you hold on tight."

I set off through the trees, I thought it best to start off slowly, but I soon gathered speed, I can't abide by doing things slowly. Within 10 minutes we were at the slight clearing. It is not a large area, there are wonderfully tall pine trees, which over look the river and when the sun is right, there are amazing beams of sunlight with filter though the trees.

I lowered Bella to the ground, trying to find the flattest piece. As she got to the ground she stumbled, but I was there to keep her upright.

"Are you ok?" I asked, she did look a bit green and was swaying a little.

"Yeah… I think," she didn't sound convincing. I walked her towards and rock and made her sit.

"The earth is spinning," She said.

"Sorry, next time it might be better if you close your eyes" If I could have read her thoughts I would have known how she felt during the journey and I could have slowed or done something to make her journey more enjoyable. I hated making her miserable or sick just because I couldn't hear her thoughts. The colour started to return to her cheeks.

"Do you feel better now?" I asked.

"Yeah thanks. I am not sure I want there to be a next time though," she added. I could live with that for the moment, as long as she was alright.

"Do you want to know what I really look like? Why we go away when the weather gets good? And why we chose to come to Forks?"

"Yeah."

I walked into the stream of sunlight whilst unbuttoning my shirt, then she would realise this happened all over my body and not just my face or arms. Once I was in the stream of light, I turned round to face her. I wasn't sure what to expect, I didn't know is she would be disgusted, like I was or how she would react.

"Wow!" She said, was that a good wow, or was it bad. From the tone in her voice it didn't sound too bed. She then rose from the stone and started towards me with her hand out stretched. I guess her first reaction would be to come a touch me, how often do you see a sparkling person. I looked like a shiny rock, I am sure that must have looked strange to her. I could feel her fingers working from the top of my sternum down my chest. Her fingers felt so warm and soft on my hard as rock body. How could she possibly like someone like me. I was hard as rock and now in the sunlight I looked like a glittering gem.

"Wow," she said again. "You look so attractive." I wasn't sure how she had arrived at that conclusion. "Does that happen all over your body?"

"Yes, this is why we go away, otherwise people would notice. We chose Forks because we can lead a more normal life, we don't have to spend every second day in private during the summer just because the sun is out." I enjoy the sun, hence why I love this spot, the rays on my back warm me slightly, a bit like they used to do when I was human. I would love to be able to live in a place like Phoenix where the sun shines all the time, but realistically we can't. Well we could if we locked our selves away all the time, but that is no life, its not living, or not really anyway. Her voice broke through my thoughts.

"Yeah the kids at school said you guys always go camping when the weather is good, but I never guessed this was the reason." I knew what all the kids thought of our camping trips, they thought it was unfair that we could skip so much school. The teachers didn't mind too much, we knew everything anyway, probably better than they did. We have graduated high school so many times now I can't keep count.

"So," I said, "you find this attractive, how can that be?"

"I guess it's the glittery effect. Girls like glitter and shiny things. I guess its one of the many things that I like and find attractive about you." I don't think I would ever understand how she found this, a hard cold glittery thing, that I called a body attractive. I guess I was going to have to work harder if I wanted her to dislike me.

"Do you mind taking another trip on my back?" I asked. "I really want to show you an amazing view, but you can't see it from down there." I hoped she would say yes, because it was one of my favourite places to sit, when I needed a minute to think. She nodded slowly. I got her in place and started to climb the tallest tree near by. As I neared the top I could see a big fork which would be ideal for us both to sit on and look out over the river. I helped her onto the branch.

"Wow, I can't believe how high up we are, you can see for miles from here, or I am sure you can on clear days, if we get many here." She giggled. That was true on a clear day it was magical here. You could look down on the river raging below, or look out into the distance and see forest and green for miles and miles. If someone had asked me before Bella arrived what was my favourite past time, I think I would have choose sitting up here and admiring the view. Now however my reply would be spending anytime with Bella.

We stayed up the tree until I could feel Bella shivering slightly beside me. I gathered her onto my back and took her down. She said she had really enjoyed her day, I am sure she didn't enjoy it nearly as much as I did. It felt really special to be able to involve her in the things I loved so much. I ran home quickly as it was getting dark and I didn't want her to get in trouble from Charlie for being out too late.


End file.
